Occasional
by Pyoko-chan
Summary: Fred doesn't need a special occasion to surprise Luna. A scene of their relationship, in an ordinary day. Takes place at OotP. Fluffy. Fred&Luna.


_"Harry Potter" and all of its characters do not belong to me, but to J. K. Rowling. All I got with it was fun and pleasure. :)_

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Occasional<strong>

_._

_._

"Luna, wait!"

Luna Lovegood stopped in the middle of the corridor, waiting for Fred Weasley, who came running after her. They were all alone.

"You forgot this," he gave to her a small silver box.

Luna grabbed it, trying to recognize the small package, but failed.

"I'm sorry, Fred. This is not mine," she concluded.

"Oh, no, I'm sure it is yours."

"But I've never seen this package before!"

"I know. And that's where you are mistaken," he had a cocky smirk. "Just because you have never seen this package before, does not mean it doesn't belong to you."

The blonde girl glanced at him questioning.

"I'm sure you are the mistaken one. And I'm also sure there are plenty of Wrackspurts inside your head."

Fred laughed loudly.

"Now, love, I am giving this package as a present to you. Just open it, would ya?"

Luna's eyes turned to questioning to surprised, what made Fred laugh even louder.

"You are not the only one who can catch someone by senseless conversations."

Luna chuckled. The package was silver with a bright white ribbon.

"What's the occasion?" the blonde girl asked.

"Oh, just today's casuality."

She opened the small box to discover a silver shiny bracelet with a heart shaped pendant. She gasped in surprise.

When she took it in her hands she saw the proud smile on Fred's face. That same proud, victorious smirk he had when she was pranked by him.

The redhead boy gently got the bracelet and put it in her pulse.

"I know it is not something you usually use, but..." he started.

"Thank you! It is beautiful!"

Fred smiled serene.

"Well, that makes me really happy and relieved," he took her hand and led it to his lips, caressing them for long seconds before planting a kiss there.

Luna returned the smile. She pulled her hand so she could see the bracelet better. She noticed when the bracelet was lifted that its heart-shaped pendant was in fact transparent, and inside it there was a shiny, silvery and bright "F", with white gems, that kept rotating by itself, shining in the process.

"That's to symbolize how I already fill all the insides of your heart," Fred said with a smug grin.

"You are pretty convinced, aren't you, Fred Weasley?" Luna tried not to giggle.

"Well, I was the only one who actually conquered Luna Lovegood. That can guarantee me some amount of self-esteem, don't you think?"

Luna blushed. She actually thought the very opposite. Of all girls Fred Weasley had by his feet, she was the fortuned one he chose.

Fred placed a hand on her hips and with the other he cupped her cheek, making her look straight in his eyes.

He leaned down to her level and gave her a soft, warm kiss on the lips.

Luna smiled dumbfounded when they broke apart. Fred smirked. The effect he knew he had on her just made him become more convinced of himself.

He embraced her by the waist with one arm and started guiding her through the corridors.

She could not stop starring at her new bracelet. It seemed shinier as she moved her arm.

"It is really gorgeous. Thank you!"

Fred kissed the top of her head. "It just matches your own beauty."

Luna blushed again. She realized, then, that they were walking.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Well, love, as much as I would enjoy your company for all day, I recall you have a Potions test in a few minutes..." he was interrupted by her scream.

"Merlin! I forgot about it completely! I am already late! Snape is going to curse me!"

"Don't worry," Fred glanced at her not really understanding her fear of missing a single test. There would be so much more for the rest of the year. "George and Lee are already taking care about it. You won't be late."

After a few minutes they reached the corner for Potion's class. Luna saw George and Lee obstructing the student's way right in front of the door, keeping them outside. But instead of complaining, they all were laughing noisily of their jokes.

Fred and Luna chuckled when Snape arrived and saw that mess in front of his class. George and Lee run the instant they saw him and, by passing the couple, George pointed a finger at Fred, amused.

"You own me big time," he didn't stay to see Fred's response, but the twin just laughed.

He took Luna's hand once again and kissed it.

"I'll see you after classes?"

"Sure," she smiled.

"Good. Then you can thank me properly for this," he touched the silver bracelet in Luna's pulse with his lips and displayed a mischievous smile.

Luna felt her face warming up again, and judging by Fred's laugh, she was blushing really hard. But she could not let his ego grow even more.

She closed the space between them and stood on tiptoes, placing another kiss in his lips. It was so quick that Fred couldn't even respond, because Luna jumped back and pulled her hand, turning in her heels and walking away.

Leaving behind – for the first time in his life – a speechless and astonished Fred Weasley.

**.**

* * *

><p><em>English is <strong>not<strong> my first language, so, there may be huge grammar mistakes that I didn't see. If you find any, please warn me and I'll try to fix it._

_Thank you :)_

__And I wanna **thank** and **dedicate** these words, once again, to the **light of my life, **because I'm all girly and** I really**** love you**! s2  
><em>_

_**Pyoko-chan (February/2012)**_


End file.
